Djinn
'Djinn '(ジン, Jin) are lifeforms created from the Rukh that retained the memories and personalities of certain people from the different races of Alma Torran. Solomon's Djinn They were all originally King Solomon's Household composed of his human followers and chieftain of other species and later became Djinn to better fight against the Medium. They rule over Dungeons and are able to change the level of their Dungeon's difficulty. They sleep deep inside their Dungeon, until a Dungeon Capturer proves themselves worthy by finding their treasure room. According to Amon, a Djinn should not materialize on Earth, but they will make an exception if summoned by a Magi. The Djinn, in the end, is a pure power that a King uses, and King Solomon created them for that reason.Night 92, Page 14 Yamraiha has stated that there is a bad affinity between Djinn and Magicians, that in a certain sense Djinn are Magic users too and if a Magician uses a Djinn, their Magics could interfere with each other. For that reason, a Magician cannot be a King Vessel or a Household Member.Night 117, Page 3 List of Solomon's Djinn Dark Djinn Al-Thamen have discovered a way to use the Dark Rukh to create their own Djinn transformation technique. By stabbing oneself with a Dark Metal Vessel, they can summon the Dark Rukh and transform; this, however, can only be done by sacrificing one's life. Dark Djinn are able to heal forever as long as there is a supply of Dark Rukh. Another method is by using a "furnace" that runs on Black Rukh and is powered by untold amounts of Magoi, this allows the sacrifice to create endless amounts of Dark Djinn that when it is destroyed the Black Rukh, is returned to the furnace to create an even stronger djinn. List of Black Djinn Trivia *Shinobu Ohtaka drew some of the Djinn in human form on her blog. Those currently identified are Barbatos, Focalor, Amon, Paimon, Zepar, and Zagan. *The Djinn are based on the Jinn or Genies from Arabian and Islamic mythologies. *In Aladdin and the Magic Lamp from the , Rukh (the bird) are designated as masters of Djinn. *The Djinn were created by Solomon. This is based on the , according to which he commanded an army of Djinn. *Their names, excluding Ugo and the Black Djinn, have come from the names of demons in Ars Goetia, part of . **Only the name of 24th Djinn, Cerberus, isn't directly taken from The Lesser Key of Solomon. This is because Cerberus is associated with the demon (the 24th demon) and the author selected the former name over the latter. **The name Ugo could be from the French poet , who wrote a poem called "Les Djinns". *Some Djinn, such as Agares and Valefor, have 2 forms, one of which is a towering bestial form, while the other is much more diminutive. *As confirmed by Sinbad's Djinns, after a capturer dies, their Djinns return to their dungeon until it's captured again.Night 325, Page 8 References Category:Djinn Category:Magic Category:Solomon Category:Alma Torran